Noir
by Objective Mistress
Summary: If there's one sure thing about Republic City, it's that things and people are seldom who they seem. A Makorra Week prompt.


_**So I know I'm pretty late on the Makorra week thing but I wanted to jump in. I'll remain behind but these prompts are too much fun to give up! I wrote this fast and kind of experimented a bit with some stuff, so please excuse typos.**_

.

**Rating: **M for language and suggestive themes.

**Word count: **1680

**Summary:** If there's one sure thing about Republic City, it's that things and people are seldom who they seem.

.

.

_Day One: Noir_

.

.

Mako flicked his finger to produce a small flicker of fire, re-upping the waning flame on his last cigarette. His rented single-room office was dark, the only light from the smoking tip in his mouth and the stray city lights that filtered through his mostly closed blinds and created rays in the dust. He didn't much care about the state of his office; he knew where everything was, and he did most of his work scouring the streets anyway.

He dropped the newspaper in his hand to the cluttered desk, other hand reaching to blunt the spent cigarette in his nearly filled ashtray.

"MYSTERIOUS BURGLAR STRIKES AGAIN. POLICE STUMPED."

The police of the city were corrupt and inept. He knew because he used to be one of them. They weren't interested in the same ends that he was. Either the rules bound them to tight to do what needed to be done, or they operated by too few rules to actually run a half decent investigation.

The cops couldn't catch this burglar, but he could at least recover the valuables. He'd had half a dozen clients in his office looking for a private investigator with the gumption to do something, provided the money was right. He had his brother to think about. That kid needed to get a job, stop frequenting the seedy clubs, and quit coming back to their cramped apartment with a different girl on his arm every night.

None of the victims saw the burglar themselves. The few witnesses that did catch a glimpse of him gave accounts so varying he didn't even care to think about it.

"_Strong and muscular. Stronger than your average man."_

"_Unbelievably quick."_

"_Seemed to be 6'2."_

"_Looked like a woman to me honestly."_

"_I got close. 5'4. He was a small guy."_

Mako frowned. He had nothing to go on, but he felt like he was getting close. The burglar had to be a bender; even the cops noting fire scoring in each of the robbed places. Funny thing was he noticed the tell tale mark of water damage too. Was this guy working with someone else?

He checked with neighbors and meticulously inspected alleyways and rooftops. He pieced together blurry accounts from all the cases. He was on to something; he was getting close to the burglar's safe house. All accounts were consistent. He seemed to head the same way after each robbery. Being the streetwise guy he was, he even loosened up a club owner (with a few punches and a bit of cash) to spill that he saw the perpetrator pass multiple times. Looks like his robber didn't have as much hush money to throw around despite the amount of valuables he was pulling in.

He was so close. He was going to crack it. But then she came in.

"_Umm excuse me?"_

She knocked on his door one late evening. She was timid and shy when she stepped in to his office.

"_You're a private inspector aren't you?" she stepped in, closing the door gently behind her._

Mako remembered the first time his eyes met hers; the shockingly blue circles that swept across the room entranced him.

"_I am. What can I do for you miss?" he motioned for her to sit across from him._

"_I need to find my pet. As soon as possible."_

"_What's your name miss?"_

He remembered watching her pause before answering. The only people who paused before answering a question like that were readying themselves to lie.

"…_K-Korra. Just Korra."_

"_Well Korra, I've got a huge load at the moment. You know that burglar that's hitting up half the town? Yeah I've been looking into that."_

Mako was a close watcher of people. When you grow up on the streets you know that you have to rely on your own intuition when dealing with people. There was no promise of good conduct now matter how high you climbed.

"_What would it take for you to drop those and take my case first?"_

Something didn't sit right in his gut at that moment. But it was probably the bad choice of street food and bourbon he had for dinner.

"_Look ma'am I-"_

Korra slammed a wad of bills a hand thick on his desk. _"Is this enough to change your mind?"_

He couldn't help himself from openly gaping at the cash. Yeah, he made decent enough money. But this woman, she had some cash. And all for some stupid polar bear dog. Who had one of those in Republic City anyway? And where the fuck was he supposed to find one?

After being promised four times that amount after completion he did what he had to; he dropped his other stuff for the time, and focused on the missing pet. Money like that could go a long way. She dropped her phone number to his desk and left.

After a few days and no leads on the dog, he took a break at the club that his burglar used to run past. The club owner he had roughed up gave him a nasty look but didn't bother him otherwise.

A few drinks later he was ready to leave.

"Wait," the bartender picked up a small brown package. "Some guy said to give this to you before you left."

"Thanks," Mako gave the guy an extra bill or two.

He stepped out the seedy alley, glancing around; a few prostitutes and drunkards but that was it. Carefully, he pulled the brown paper back from the box. A note with quickly scrawled handwriting was sitting on top.

"This is the lead you've been waiting for."

Stuffing the note in his pocket he saw what was underneath: an undeveloped roll of film. Was this it? Pictures of his burglar? This could seal the deal. This could close the case. He stashed the film in his jacket and took off quickly towards his office. He could develop it there; he usually developed his own photos that were pertaining to his investigation.

He couldn't walk fast enough it seemed. Running would attract unwanted attention.

But something didn't feel right. He had a feeling in his gut.

Something that sounded like a footstep resonated in his ears. He whipped around, a hand automatically going to the gun under his coat.

Nothing.

His golden eyes scanned the street.

He continued on.

It seemed like it took ages to get back to his office. Mako didn't even bother to drop his jacket.

"Hey here cool-guy."

Mako whipped around to see Korra in the doorway draped in a trench coat. He hadn't even heard her some in.

"Evening," he leaned his back up against his desk.

She took a few confident steps forward. His eyes dropped from her eyes to her neck, clearly bare beneath the coat.

"I was hoping you'd…call." Her voice had a sultry quality to it. Was this really the timid woman who had filled his pockets with upfront cash?

"Well I didn't have any leads on your polar bear dog."

"Plenty of other reasons to call hotshot," she dropped her trench coat to the chair.

Underneath was a breathtaking gown of the same blue that Mako was entranced with in her eyes. The neck was low, and hinted dangerously at what one could expect underneath. The dress ended above one knee on one leg, and angled downward to end lower on the other. A slid up the side bared her mocha skin to his eyes.

When he snapped his eyes back up to her face, he was met with a smug smirk. "Enjoying that?" she stepped closer, placing one foot between his, their bodies inches apart.

He knew what she was here for. Him. "Korra-"

"Shhhh," one of her slender fingers pressed against his lips. "I'd rather not talk."

Her body pressed against his as her lips met his in a searing kiss. Their lips slid against one another and he felt her tongue trance against his lips, seeking entrance. He opened his mouth in response, their tongues twisting against one another.

One of her hands twisted in his hair, the other traced downward from his neck. He left her delicate fingertips flutter over his shoulder and down to his chest where it fisted in his shirt. One of her legs traced up his pulling them impossibly closer.

His hands roamed her body, one wandering down to the curve of her ass. He hips ground against hers. Mako groaned slightly at the friction as he kissed her harder.

"Is that a gun in your pants?" she said in a breathy voice as she pulled away a few millimeters.

Spirits yes he was hard. He thrust up towards her when one of her hands cupped the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Oh that's not a gun," she whispered in his ear. "This is."

Next thing he knew Korra had pulled the revolver out of his jacket and pointed it into his chest. She cocked the gun and pushed him roughly down the desk.

"What are you doing?" he choked out.

"I want the film. Now."

"Why?"

"Oh I know you're not that stupid."

"You're the robber?" he tried to sit up, but was shoved painfully back.

She shrugged, pushing his jacket to the side and pulled the film out. Korra knew exactly where it was.

"You followed me from the club didn't you."

Korra stepped back; gun still trained on him and grabbed her coat.

"You threw that money at me to throw me off your trail."

She threw her coat on, and walked around his desk towards the window. She placed a hand on his chest while simultaneously unloading the gun and dropping it to the floor. Each round dropped to the dirty floor with a ping.

"You know, that number I gave you works," she leaned down to his face. "I'd love to finish what we started cool guy." Korra kissed him again. "See you around."

She had dropped out the window. She had gotten the best of him.

Now he really needed to find her again.

.

.

.

.

_**That's it! If you see a typo please let me know, I wrote this really fast! Please leave a review! I'd love to hear from you!**_


End file.
